Rogue goes the Princess
by venusmitteer
Summary: a princess and a ninja and a whole lotta joe
1. Chapter 2

Thank you so much the great "The Wise Dragoness' for your inspiration and helping me with my writers block!:) you were such a big help

Readers please go to the next chapter and tell me what you think, and feel free to give ideas.


	2. Chapter 1

Prologue

It was night time and I was ever so ready to indulge in the freedom that came with the darkness. I was sick of maids waiting on me hand over foot, and guards not letting me walk in a room without a half hour search. I was tired of schedules and no fresh air. I had no friends, only future tools. I was so lonely, and I was tired of being stuck in a palace all day.

Yes, a palace. See, I am a princess in a small kingdom hidden in the mountains. My father dictates my every day activities and who I meet. He even has who I will marry one day picked out. The only two things I look forward to everyday are: my defense lessons, and when the night comes.

When the night comes, I am alone in my room. Although, guards are posted outside my door, no one guards my window. Why would they, when my room is on the fourth or fifth story of the palace? And because I have never been caught, no one expects to see me swinging from my balcony to the balcony below me in the dark of the night either.

Even if someone on the street saw me, they wouldn't recognize me. I was dressed in all black and wore a simple mask made of black cloth with slits for eyes on.

I quickly hopped from rooftop to rooftop with such ease one would think I was doing this for years not only two months. I was fast on my feet with my destination ahead. The forest.

The forest was my haven. There was a cave with glowing crystals that I visited sometimes and there was also a creek with a waterfall that I occasionally would bath in. I had more freedom and more privacy in the woods than I ever did in the palace.

I decided quickly that swimming sounded like fun for the night. Just as I reached the cool, bubbling water, I heard a splash and some dripping. Immediately I sensed someone was behind me.

I turned and had to duck because whoever it was had thrown a punch. I dodged their fist but couldn't move out of the way of their knee meeting my stomach. As I doubled over in pain, I felt my mask come free.

They pulled my hair to the point that I was looking at a him not a them. And he was naked and his body was glistening with water. He had long blonde hair, and blue eyes. I could have eyed that chiseled chest for days, but I was too confused by the situation to registering those feelings.

He did a double take when he realized I was a woman.

"Look, I was coming here to swim. The mask is just for my safety. I didn't know you were even here. Now can you put on some clothes?" I croaked, still clutch my stomach.

He let go of my hair and then I thought I blinked because he was gone.

I looked around and there were no traces of him anywhere. I grabbed my mask off the ground and decided that my forest days were over if complete strangers were going to start attacking me.

I hurried back to the palace and lunges up each balcony basically the same way I got out but with a lot of upper body strength. I hid my night clothes in its box in my closet and went to sleep.

Because my night of fun had been cut short I had a little more sleep than usual. I even got up early. I dressed myself, did my makeup and was finishing up my hair by the time my maids had burst in my room to wake and dress me.

A look of astonish flickered on their faces for a moment and then began their next task of cleaning and sprucing up my room. I enjoyed their shock just a little too well.

I was escorted to breakfast where my father was already dining. A slight amused look appeared on his face when he saw that I was already up, dressed and coming out to eat long before my normal time.

"Myoko. What a surprise, to what do I owe the pleasure of seeing my daughter before sunrise?"

"I had a dream that woke me early, so I got ready early.", came my curt reply. It's not that I didn't love my father, but I had enough years of resentment for my lack of freedom built up and I did not dare voice it. Ever since my mother had passed, our relationship had been strained. I knew he was training me to be the next queen, and because I had no other siblings to push the mantle on, it had to be me. The only other way I had out was if my father stepped down before I came of age and gave the mantle to my uncle. Or if he died before I became of age.

"Hmm. Must have been some dream. Since you are up early, I can give you the news now. I am going on a long trip to visit my brother and your cousin. She is very ill, and he needs the support. This will be an opportunity for you to get a taste of what being queen will be like because you will be in charge. Its only temporarily and I will be home in a few months. I will be taking quite a few guards with me which is why I hired you a personal body guard. I know you have been getting restless in the palace day after day, (so as long as he goes with you), you can leave the castle. He will be here in a few hours. You are old enough now you don't need ten or twenty people to protect yourself. I even heard that you defense tutor had some amazing things to say about you. All I ask is that you pay heed to what the council says before making big decisions. What do you think?"

I stared. This was amazing. Even though I didn't want to be queen, it came with more freedom.

I nodded, "Thank-You. When do you leave?" I was trying not to seem to eager.

"Soon."

Chapter One

I awoke with a start. I had been dreaming again about my old life. That silly stuck up princess who didn't want to be queen. How I longed to go back to that life, and then I decide I was better off.

Stretching, I looked at the companion across the truck from me. His name was Snake-Eyes. I had known him since I was twelve. He had saved my life and in return I help him.

Recently we had accepted a mission to help another one of his apprentices, Shana O'Hara. I hated her. She had long red hair, pale white flawless skin, and green eyes. She was very tall and for some reason when she was around, I was forgotten by all. Unfortunately, this included Snake-Eyes.

I sighed. I missed when it was just me and him in the dojo sparing, hunting, and just doing whatever. It was nice. Now instead, we are on the run yet again aiding a band of ragtag fugitives that everyone calls 'Joes'. And we were considered part of their group. We constantly got shot at, knocked out, injured, and worse because we were trying to catch evidence of this organization named Cobra doing illegal experiments and other horrifying things. And yes, I had seen some gruesome crap come out of a Cobra lab.

I cocked my head to see if he was awake, but with his posture and his mask I could never tell. I stood up and walked to the front where everyone else was.

"Well… Look who is finally awake! You slept for like two hours. Hahaha. And you guys made us think that ninjas didn't sleep.", came a snide retort from the foulest smelling guy I ever sniffed my nose at. His cosign was Tunnel Rat and we lived for the days when he decided to shower.

I glared at him. I had a half-face mask that covered my mouth and nose but not my eyes. I had goggles to protect my eyes, but I never wore them.

He grinned when he saw his comment had an effect. Without even seeming to move I pulled out a kunai knife and hovered it above his groin area. That had an effect too. He sat perfectly still and squeaked, "I didn't mean anything by it. I was just joking."

I pulled the kunai away and squinted my eyes in a playful manner, and jerked my head forward as if to lunge, and then walked away.

I heard some snickers as I walked away. "Looks like Demon was just kidding too, Tunnel Rat.", came a chortle from Roadblock.

I shook my head. I had enjoyed tormenting Tunnel Rat for that moment, but then I sobered up. I would never truly feel happy until this crap with Cobra was over, and Snake-Eyes and I were back at the dojo.

I sat back down just in time for Scarlett's communications device to go off signaling the Breaker was contacting her. I frowned because even though his intel on Cobra had brought us a huge advantage, he didn't always, (almost never) have intel Cobra's security on certain places that we hit. I knew we were in for some hell.

"Breaker. What have you got for us today?", said Duke. He was the only Joe that I honestly liked. Even though he kind of hated both Snake-Eyes and myself, he was the most honest person on the team. And I kind of had a secret crush on him. I have hidden it so well I don't even think that Snake-Eyes has picked up on my feelings.

"Bad news. Flint seems to be only a couple towns behind you and rumor has it that he is trying to get a bigger budget for some Copters and more manpower. I suggest you guys try to find a hole and hide till he passes and then backtrack. I found the perfect place. I have already book four adjoining rooms. All you must do is ask for a Mr. Delaney suite. They don't ask for identification because I specified that I didn't know your names. Just disguise and fake names."

Scarlett rolled her eyes knowing it wouldn't always be as easy as that, "Thanks for the update Breaker."

I had a bad feeling, but I couldn't figure out why.

For a no questions asked hotel, it was a really nice one. I almost jumped on one of the beds to snooze, but I had to remain vigilant, (or at least appear so). So instead, I chose a shelf in the closet to hide in. I had closed the doors and climbed on the top shelf. If anyone was to just open the doors, and quickly glance, all they would see is linen. I could take a quick nap, and only Snake-Eyes would be the wiser.

Sleep did not come easy, but I didn't care if I slept or just got some rest. I needed it. I hadn't slept in five days and I was pretty sure even Snake-Eyes had gone to sleep after the third day. He was sneaky like that. Not even I knew when he ate, slept or what have you. All I knew is he was always more alert than I was, and a lot stronger than I.

No sooner did my eyes finally drift shut, did I hear glass breaking, shouting, and gunfire. At first my instinct was to give my position away, but then I had an idea. No one would be expecting someone to be on the top shelf inside a linen closet. I got out my coms device and shot a text to Snake-Eyes explaining my idea. I hoped he wouldn't see it as cowardice, but I honestly was tired of being stuck and not having a plan. For once I was a step ahead.

I waited. The battle lasted for about ten minutes. I waited another ten before dropping from the top shelf with such ease and silence, no one would even know I was there.

I lowered my body onto the floor, I peered from under the door and saw the Joes being dragged away, including Snake-Eyes. At least I didn't put my real location in the text. I had said I was at the laundry mat from four streets over.

I turned on the trackers I put in everyone's uniform. I even managed to put one on Snake-Eyes and he has never removed it. Of course, I had never turned it on till now.

I knew where both the Coyote (our armored truck we had stolen from Cobra), and Snake-Eyes bike were stashed so that was my first stop. I load the bike on the truck, and then I called Breaker.

"Let me guess. The Joes were taken again?", were the first words out of his mouth.

I nodded. I had never spoken in front of anyone other than Snake-Eyes. In fact, I had not spoke a single word in many years. There was never any need to. And with a mouth guard built into my mask, I couldn't speak. He sighed, "And I am also guessing that you don't know how to drive either?"

I raised my eyebrows. He was getting good at that guessing game. "Alright, let me think. Hmmm… Ok send me your coordinates and I will drive the Coyote. Do you know where they were taken?" I nodded and sent him my coordinates. He told me he would be there in fifteen. I guess he saw it coming or maybe he knew stuff because he had been traveling ahead of us. I didn't know but it was nice.

Chapter Two

I double checked my weapons. I had all the stuff a normal person would think a ninja would have, and unlike Snake-Eyes I hadn't given in to the call of technology. At least until now. I had been eyeing a pair of pistols and a string of round that strung up to cross the middle of my chest. It basically looked like I was wear a giant X made from bullets. I holstered the pistols on each thigh. I also pocketed a couple different types of grenades. I felt a little giddy.

I knew all the Joes would make jokes at my expense later, but I was alone and needed all the help I could get now. Breaker would be the get away driver. That left me to break in and rescue them.

The signal their trackers left on the GPS led us to a facility surrounded by electric fencing and crawling with armed guards. I grabbed one of the straggling guards and knocked him out while stealing his uniform. After I dressed in the guards uniform I decided that pinning my hair up and removing my mask would be the best I could do. I dusted some dirt on my face to act as a filter, so no one would be able to recognize me. I repeated the process and stole a uniform for Breaker.

He stared at my naked face trying to figure out what I looked like without my mask, but I had obscured enough details with the dirt that he couldn't. I looked two shades darker than my natural skin color. I also had added a few laugh lines with some pen and dirt.

In a shaky, rough voice I spoke, "Do not waste time. Our friends need to be rescued. You drive. If they ask, just say that I am your partner. Act like this is natural for you. Do not get nervous. You get nervous, and you will die."

At the sound of my words, he gasped. Like everyone else he assumed that I could not speak. My throat hurt so bad, but it had to be said. He nodded, and start to drive through the gate. The guard uniforms that we wore were a little tight over our regular clothes, but not to the point that the guard at the entry point even noticed. He didn't even look at us further than the identifications. He didn't even notice that I was a woman.

He parked the truck, and started to move until I stopped him.

"We need a get away driver. I need you to stay put.", I growled.

He nodded. I sighed and stripped the guard disguise off, wiped the dirt off my face and put my mask back on. It was going to be hard to pull this off with so little resources and very little manpower, but I could do it. I was a ninja.

Moving quickly, I listened for others as I ran down the halls trying not to make any noise that would attract unwanted attention. I came across three guards. Knocked all three out and stole another uniform because it just seemed easier to blend in than to fight now. Using the trackers, I knew the exact room that they were in. The guards didn't take any notice of me, thanks to one of their friend's kind donation. There were four of them. I had to lay low. All the Joes were on lab tables, including Snake-Eyes.

"So, you were unable to locate and capture the second ninja?" came a voice from the tv on the wall. I noticed the Baroness was standing before it looking annoyed.

"No, Commander. We were not. She must have not gone in the hotel with them." Replied the Baroness.

"Transport the Joes to our Miami Lab, Dr. Mindbender is waiting there for new test subjects."

"Yes, Commander." Turning from the tv she looked at me and handed me a pair of keys. "Take the vehicles and transport them to the lab. You should be fine with only one guard."

I nodded and waved them to the Coyote where Breaker, (still in disguise), was waiting behind the wheel. He looked at me, but I shook my head. He must have understood because he went back to facing the wheel.

With all the Joes loaded up, the other guards walked away, and I slammed the doors shut.

"Alright. Now get us out of here Breaker." I said. I wanted to laugh. It was almost too easy.

We passed the front gate with ease, and then I shed my disguise and put my mask back on. After I plugged the location of one of my safehouses into the GPS, Breaker drove with purpose. I gave him some instructions not bothering to threaten him about not talking about my face because we would need it again soon enough. While he drove, I started checking the Joes. I removed my trackers and destroyed them. I tossed them out the window and did a physical exam of the Joes health and found something I did not like.

Chapter Three

Cobra had put their own trackers on them. I showed Breaker.

"Give me one second. So, did you know that this truck has auto drive?"

I shook my head. He set it up and then started examining the trackers.

"I bounce the signal, so it will follow coordinates to the Miami lab. But now you can just toss them out of the window, like you did with yours.", he said smirking.

I sighed. He had caught on to my trackers. I tossed the evil trackers out and then continued looking over each of the Joes, (saving Tunnel Rat for last because he smelled the worst). I unchain them and wondered why they hadn't woken up. They must have been drugged, because they should have woken up by now. I decided to take a Febreze bottle and douse Tunnel Rat with it, so the other Joes wouldn't have to wake up to his stench.

I sat in the passenger seat and listen to Breaker prattle on about whatever he was talking about. I didn't bother listening because I didn't feel like taking my mask off to reply. See when I am wearing my mask, it has a built-in filter system, (which filters out poisonous air), and a mouth guard, (which keeps me from getting any mouth injuries when I'm fighting). The built-in mouth guard also prevents me from talking. And most of the time I didn't feel I like talking.

About five hours had past, and the Joes were finally waking up. Snakes had been the first to wake up. No surprise there given him being a ninja. They all looked groggy, asking what happened. Of course, no one expected me to answer.

Breaker sighed, "Demon sent an S.O.S. to me and I played back up driver while she sprung you guys. Now we are heading to some safe house she gave me."

They all looked at me. Even Snake-Eyes was curious, but of course he didn't think about the two years he was surveil lancing Scarlett and left me alone. He had no clue what I had done in those two years.

I had already prepared a note in this case. I handed it to Duke to read:

 _We are heading to a safehouse of mine to lay low for a while. The Coyote needs repairs, we need food. Not only that, but Snake and I need to recharge and fix our weapons and I am sure all of you could use sleep. This building is in my civvie name and I would appreciate it if none of you trashed it._

I wanted to laugh at everyone's reactions, but I had stuff to do. I grabbed my duffle bag that I kept for emergencies. I signaled Breaker to pull into the next gas station to top off the tank and so I could get changed. I signed to Scarlett that I would need half an hour and to wait for me. With that I walked in the bathroom and started my transformation.

I peeled my uniform and mask off, feeling like I was changing personalities rather than clothes. I straightened my curly hair, put makeup one and a light blue dress and boots. I redistributed my weapons so that they would be well hidden. I pulled out a purse with all my cash and the I.D. that would get us into the community where my safehouse was and stowed my uniform (including my mask) into the duffle bag.

Taking a deep breath, I walked out of the bathroom and headed for the Coyote.

"Hey, Lady. You can't just climb into other people's vehicles," said Duke.

I laughed, "Hey, Breaker. Care to enlighten Duke."

He smiled softly, "Sure Demon, although I think he would prefer the mask."

Duke stared at me like he had never seen a woman before. I think even Snake-Eyes had forgotten what my real face had looked like. To be honest, I had almost forgotten how beautiful I was. It was one thing that everyone always commented on.

I felt all giggly and knew we need to hit the road. Tossing my bag into the back, I turned, "Yall coming or what?"

I hopped in the passenger seat while Breaker drove. I could feel everyone staring at me. And I knew Snakes was pissed because of the whole mask thing, but I honestly was tired of not being able to trust someone and the Joes had become something. What it was I don't know but whenever I thought of them, I felt warm in my heart.

I got tired of the silence that was making me nervous, so I decided to do something about it. Without the hinderance of my mask, I could finally sing along to the radio. I hook up my phone to the Coyote's speakers and cranked my playlist.

After about two songs, Roadblock joined in and it was great. We were laughing like so hard and I loved it. Even Breaker and TunnelRat had amused expressions on their face. It was Duke, Scarlett, and Snake-Eyes that seemed to disapprove.

Eventually I turned the music off because we had reached the gate. I flashed my I.D. and input my code into the passcode box. We drove up and down the windy road, and then I heard a couple gasps.

I smiled. My two years of freedom were well spent. I spent an entire year working and investing and gambling. And I was good at it. I bought a mansion and the rest of my money was in a savings account. I had a full staff that were "No Questions Asked" kind of people and that meant we would be safe.

We pulled into the garage and my butler was already waiting.

"Welcome home, Mistress Montgomery."

I blushed, "Thank you Alexander. My friends and I have had a long journey. We require food, rest, and the vehicle needs repairs."

"Of course, Madam. The rooms are always set, and the chefs will start cooking immediately. Any requests?"

"A variety please."


	3. Chapter 3

Sighing, I walked out of the garage and headed to the sitting room. I unlocked the bar and pour a Green Jolly Rancher. It's a lime Smirnoff with Mountain Dew. Not a very hard drink, but it something to relax with as well as it tasted like my favorite candy.

All the Joes had waltzed in behind me and just stared. Once again, I sighed and sat on one of the loveseats.

"I'm assuming you have questions?"

They just gaped at me. Even Snakes was stunned.

"Let me begin then, since all of your jaws are dropping and hitting the floor. As Snake-Eyes already knows, I am a princess from a country that isn't on your maps. I am also a fugitive from that said country. So, when I left, I made sure to grab essentials, and some things that I knew were of value. I sold them immediately of course. The money I made was enough that when I put it in a savings account and left it, (I checked on it five years age), I found out I was a millionaire. I took a chunk of the money and invested in Real Estate. My investment paid off and got me this place. My housekeeper and butler run my business and manage my house while I am away. They all know my identities and what I do."

Tunnel Rat was the first to recover oddly enough, "So, you mean to tell me that you had enough money to hide us this entire time?"

I sighed, "I have been secretly slipping cash into all of your wallets this entire time till I ran out of cash, which I ran out last week."

At that statement everyone, (including Snake-Eyes), pulled out their wallets. Sure, enough they had around a thousand in their wallets.

Scarlett started giggling. Duke and I stared at her. "You-… You even fooled Snake-Eyes. And he is the one who taught you how to be a ninja. Hahaha…"

I shook my head, "Snake-Eyes didn't do anything except spare with me and correct my form a little. The castle guards taught me, as well as a book I kept hid from my father."

She gaped at me, "But you're so good, how?"

"After an incident when I was six, I decided I didn't like being helpless princess. Better play and let the enemy have their guard down, and then strike. I didn't want to live my life in fear. My father agreed with me since I was his only heir, that self defense would be a good idea. Now that I think about it, I'm surprised that I made such a wise decision at that age. I sometimes forget I am only in my twenties because of all that has happened, I often feel older than I am."

"So, you could talk this entire time, but you played mute? Why?", asked Duke.

"I wasn't playing mute exactly, more like I couldn't speak because of the mouth guard in my mask. It prevents mouth injuries, but it also makes it impossible to speak. Unlike Snakes mask, (which is just for protecting his identity alone), my serves the same purpose of hiding my identity, on top of protecting me from most gases, and poisons, as well as preventing mouth injuries. Any other questions?"

Quite comically Snake-Eyes raised his hand.

I giggled, "Yes, the silent ninja in black. Row eight."

I'm pretty sure he rolled his eyes at that.

 _"How did you manage to hide all this from me? And how did you manage to upkeep the dojo, do this, and your missions while I was gone?",_ asked Snake-Eyes. Suddenly, I felt angry. I was pretty sure it read on my face because he took a step backwards.

 ** _[Authors note: When ever Snake-Eyes communicates, he is signing, so his 'speaking parts' (or anyone else who signs) will always be in sign]_**

Out of respect for Snake-Eyes, whenever he spoke directly to me, I always replied the same way; in sign language.

" _You often forgot that I had been raise to manage an entire country. Multitasking was a gift that I knew very well how to use. You had left me for two whole years and all you had said was 'Do your missions.' I had nothing else to do. And I assumed the worst because you had never left longer than a month before. How do you think I felt when you came back the way you did? I was distraught. And you expected me to be ok with it? After the vow you made me? My father? No. I would never be helpless ever again."_ , I signed angrily.

At that he just shook his head.


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Readers,

I am so sorry that I promised an update, and never followed through. I am really sick and just started a new job so I have not had much time with my laptop to write till today. However, I will have an update for both stories soon. Again I apologize for the delay. I am also excited to announce that I will be starting a facebook page just for the Demon and Snake-Eyes stories. You will be able to see original artwork, and be able to post your own and make suggestions of your own. i might even run a couple of contests.

Snake-Eyes and Demon Fanbase is the name of the Fb page for these stories

Sincerly

Venus Mitteer


End file.
